Mas alla del destino
by Rukiakuchikiaome
Summary: El destino de ellos era estar juntos, su sangre lo decia asi, sin embargo las cosas jamas son tan faciles, el amor se confunde y el recentimiento puede llegar a nacer.


Más allá del destino

Capitulo Uno

Inglaterra, Siglo XVIII

_Al noroeste de Londres se encontraba el condado de Oxford, yo vivía a unos kilómetros en un asentamiento no muy lejos de la ciudad, en esos tiempos el auge de la industria hacia que la mayoría de las personas saliéramos de nuestro hogar esperando en el proceso encontrar más oportunidades de empleo, mi padre era viudo o eso me decía, bien sabía que mi madre nos había abandonado cuando era demasiado pequeña para recordarlo pero evitaba comentarlo, yo era su único apoyo, y el constantemente me decía que me amaba y que si no estuviera a su lado se moriría._

_El día que salimos de nuestro hogar fue muy complicado, mi padre había llorado, decía estar desolado por el recuerdo que dejaba de su hogar feliz que ambos habíamos formado ahí, pero lo convencí pero no nos quedaba de otra más que avanzar._

_Ya llevábamos viviendo en Birmingham un año, un largo año, mi padre está trabajando en una maquiladora desde entonces, y yo buscaba algún empleo con el cual pudiera ayudarlo, lo veía en verdad decaído y cansado temía a sobre manera que le sobreviniera algún ataque que acabara con la salud que lo acompañaba._

_Me levante al alba, era un día común y corriente, acababa de hacer mis labores domesticas, me había levantado tan temprano como siempre para ir a comprar el pan, mi padre tenía que desayunar a buena hora para salir a su trabajo, y yo hacia todo lo posible porque él se alimentara bien._

_Caminaba con dirección a la plaza donde tenía que dar la vuelta para llegar al mercado, fue cuando lo vi, un hombre de extraño porte y de melena casi platinada, no podría decir que blanca, porque no era así, se notaba que era de la nobleza, un conde, o algo muy similar, su vestimenta lo evidenciaba, no sé porque lo hice, bueno si lo sé, a pesar de la oscuridad pude ver que ese hombre parecía un ángel, atractivo ,instintivamente me escondí detrás de un árbol a observarlo._

—_Conde Taisho—escuche como otro sujeto le hablo, no alcanzaba a ver al otro individuo, pero sabía que había acertado en mis suposiciones, el aludido era un conde._

—_el sujeto desapareció mi lord, no hay rastros de él, le disparamos varias veces y cayó al rio, creo que tuvo el mismo destino que le aconteció a lady Kikyo._

_Ese nombre se me hizo tan familiar, pero lo borre fácilmente de mi mente, ¿cómo podría yo conocer gente de la nobleza?, él volteo, por un momento pensé que me había visto, y me agache, pero gracias al cielo no fue así, y pude respirar con tranquilidad, ahora no sabía cómo salir de ahí sin que me vieran, era una conversación privada y yo estaba atrapada en ella como una espía hasta que llegado el momento los dos caballeros frente a mí se fueran._

_Logre ver como una furia tremenda se apoderaba, del conde Taisho, como llamo el otro hombre al personaje de extraño cabello plata, sus manos se volvieron puños, sus músculos se contrajeron y su respiración parecía más la de una bestia herida._

— _¡Jamás repitas el nombre de Kikyo en mi presencia hasta que haya podido vengar su muerte!, —mire como hacia una pausa tratando de controlar su temperamento—Houyo, ella murió ya hace varios años, y aun así no he podido resarcir su fallecimiento, y ahora que creo que el maldito que me la arrebato está con vida aun, no pienso bajar la guardia, no temo por mí, sino por mi hija—vi como la mirada del hombre se ablandaba—mi hija es lo único que me queda, mi única razón de ser, sé que esto es culpa de Kikyo, tenía demasiados secretos encima cuando la conocí pero no me importo, me enamore, hasta el momento que la mataron, tengo que encontrar al malnacido, no me importa si Kikyo o no tuvo la culpa, tengo que hacerlo sino jamás podre vivir en paz._

—_Lo sé amo Inuyasha, se que se enfrento a todos por ella, le dio la espalda a su raza por elegir a la mujer que no estaba destinada para usted como su estirpe lo estipulaba, y también se que lo hizo por amor, le aseguro por mi vida mi lord que si ese hombre sigue vivo lo encontraremos y acabaremos con él._

_Kagome vio asentir al conde y respirar profundo._

_¿Su raza?, estaba un poco confundida por como hablo el otro sujeto, que al parecer se llamaba Houyo, ¿mujer destinada?, tal vez se refería a la mujer con la cual su familia quiso casarlo y él se negó, si debía de ser eso, la aristocracia así, era entonces la vi, mi oportunidad de salir de ahí, alcé ligeramente mi vestido, y salí por piernas de ahí, sentí una mirada como si penetrase mi espalda, supe que me habían visto pero al parecer no tenían intenciones de seguirme._

_Entre a la panadería bastante agitada, el panadero lo noto pero no hizo ningún comentario, cogí el pan que me llevaría y le di los chelines suficientes para pagar las piezas que había cogido._

_Aun me encontraba nerviosa, salí de la panadería mirando hacia todos lados, me cubrí la cabeza con mi chal previniendo así que me hubiesen perseguido y que me reconocieran, suspire no estaban ninguno de los dos sujetos, me apresure para llegar a tiempo a casa._

_Mi padre me miro con extrañeza cuando entre, pero no pregunto nada, algo que agradecí, se sentó y le prepare la merienda._

—_Estuvo deliciosa la comida hija como siempre—me señaló, le sonreí, le di un enorme abrazo y bese su frente, mi padre se llama Onigumo, es un hombre apuesto a pesar de sus ya casi cuarenta años, pero el cansancio le quitaban cada día más años de vida. _

_El correspondió a mi abrazo, me dio un beso en mi frente y la bendición—Te veré en la tarde querida._

_Después que se fue, levante los cubiertos, y empecé a alistarme, debía encontrar empleo rápido._

_Me puse un modesto vestido azul con encajes blancos que según mi padre había pertenecido a mi madre de la cual no recuerdo el nombre pero dice soy su vivo retrato, algo que ni deseo recordar, mi cabello ondulado lo deje suelto y salí aprisa de ahí._

_Camine un largo trayecto a casa de Lady Kaede, ella siempre sabia de los empleos de la ciudad, sin embargo ni siquiera entre, no fue necesario, nana Kaede como ella tiernamente quería que la llamara iba saliendo, solo me vio y dio un enérgico grito._

— _¡KAGOME!, niña que bueno que viniste estaba por buscarte, hay un empleo que podría interesarte, es de institutriz de una pequeña de la alta, hay un buen sueldo de por medio, y con tu buen carácter, creo que tu lo conseguirás._

_Le sonreí a Kaede entusiasmada— ¿Y cuándo cree usted nana que sea prudente ir?_

— _¡Ahora mismo! —no me dio ni tiempo de reaccionar, ya que estaba siendo jalada por la enérgica mujer mayor, y no me quedo de otra más que seguirla._

_Después de caminar al menos unos veinte minutos pronto me vi envuelta en un halo de riqueza y majestuosidad digna de verse, me sentí tan pequeña al entrar a esa mansión señorial, que ni siquiera escuche cuando Kaede hablo y me dejaron entrar, había varias mujeres a la espera de una entrevista, la mayoría con vestidos de alta costura, suspire, estaba casi confirmado que ese empleo no me lo darían a mí, mire como avanzaban las candidatas una por una hasta que mi turno llego._

—_Señorita—me levante rápidamente y seguí al hombre del servicio que me guio hasta una puerta con una "T" emblemática en ella, el sirviente dio unos toques a la puerta, instintivamente me lleve las manos a mis vestido alisando las arrugas invisibles._

"_Adelante", salió de detrás de la puerta una voz ronca y varonil que me erizo la piel y me dejo por un momento sin aliento._

_Se abrió el portón, posicione mi vista al frente y lo mire, era él, el mismo sujeto de la plaza, él no me había visto, estaba muy encismado observando un documento, pero yo quede petrificada de miedo a pesar de saber que no hice nada malo solo quedarme de fisgona, aunque él no vio mi rostro, bueno eso quería creer para tranquilizarme, fue cuando él alzo su vista hacia mí, y pude observar como sus ojos se volvían dos enormes faros dorados, parecía que el conde había visto un fantasma salido de ultratumba, no podía ser yo la que causaba tal mirada, estaba segura de que no me había visto esa noche, y si realmente me había visto no causaría esa mirada, voltee hacia atrás esperando ver a otra persona tras mío pero no había nadie, entonces era yo la que causaba tal mirada, y sentí temor verdadero temor._

_Un escalofrió me recorrió y mis pies tomaron vida propia y salí corriendo de ahí, no le di ni siquiera la mas mínima oportunidad al conde de hablar, gracias al cielo Kaede se había ido, y no tuve necesidad de buscarla, evitaría a los Taisho, buscaría mejor otro empleo._

_**Continuara…..**_

_**Hola, gracias por leer el principio de mi historia, espero que sea de su agrado y me dejen su opinión, sé que hay muchas dudas en su mente pero se aclararan en el próximo capítulo.**_

_**Besos y abrazos.**_

_**Gracias y hasta pronto.**_

_**Ruki**_


End file.
